Tsukasa Domyoji (anime)
was the son of Kaede Domyoji. He was in line to inherit Domyoji Group. Tsukasa was the leader of the F4, consisting of him and his childhood friends, Rui Hanazawa, Akira Mimasaka, and Sojiro Nishikado. He met Tsukushi Makino while attending Eitoku Academy. Tsukasa fell in love with her. Biography Early life in elementary school]]Tsukasa was born the heir of Domyoji Group. He had an older sister, Tsubaki, whom he was close to. Tsukasa became friends with Rui Hanazawa, Akira Mimasaka, and Sojiro Nishikado, while attending Eitoku Academy's elementary division.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!", Boys Over Flowers The four boys were also befriended by Shizuka Todo around the same time.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers High school Tsukasa and his friends were known as the F4 by the time entered into high school. Being from Eitoku's richest families, they were given free reign of the school. As the group's leader, Tsukasa instigated most of the bullying activities. He would often issue red cards to those who upset him thus signalling the other students to bully the individual. Said individual would often end up leaving the school.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!", Boys Over Flowers His sister married and moved to Beverly Hills during his second year. Meeting Tsukushi fell on him]] During his third year, Tsukasa met Tsukushi Makino, a lower-class student a year below him. Tsukushi's friend accidentally tripped down a flight of stairs and landed on Tsukasa. He was angry and told her "You know what to expect." Tsukushi asked him to forgive her friend, leading him to say "Is this an example of cheap, middle-class friendship?" She began yelling at him, ending with "You've never worked for your money. So quit mouthing off!" The next day, she was issued a red card instead of her friend, who avoided Tsukushi. Tsukasa then said "That's the way it goes with cheap friendships." Later, a group of students attacked Tsukushi, reportedly on orders from Tsukasa. The following day, Tsukushi kicked Tsukasa in the face which reminded him of his sister. She then declared war on him with her own red card. The following afternoon, Tsukasa ordered his men to capture Tsukushi, essentially kidnapping her from school. As they were dragging her toward the car, he told her "You're going to pay for what you did." Tsukasa had her brought to his house, where she was given a lavish makeover and spa treatment in order to impress her. He made her an offer to "allow her to hang out with him," though they could not speak at school. Tsukushi rejected his offer. Tsukasa, confused and angry, stated "I'm name-brand from head to toe, what about you?" Tsukushi replied "I'm no brand" and then left. Tsukasa was once again reminded strongly of his sister. The next day, Tsukushi ran up to Tsukasa and yelled "I'm still a virgin!" In his roundabout way, Tsukasa thought that was her way of saying she liked him.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa interrupted Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara bullying Tsukushi the next day. He declared "The only one allowed to bully her is me!" and then threatened them with red cards, forcing them to leave her alone. Tsukasa then told Tsukushi "Don't cry, it's not like you" and reached his hand toward her. She pushed him away, saying "Whose fault is it that I'm being treated like this?!" Irritated, Tsukasa asked her what she did not like about him. She then began listing several points, including his hair style. Tsukushi punched him, before rushing off. The next day, Tsukasa went to school with his hair straightened. He insisted to Tsukushi that he did not do it because of what she said. She complimented him on it. However, it soon began curling again. Akira and Sojiro then ran up to Tsukasa and told him that Shizuka had just arrived.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers Atami trip ]] After greeting Shizuka, the F4 brought her to a restaurant. Akira teased Tsukasa about Tsukushi being similar to his sister. He denied it, saying "As if I'd give that pauper girl the time of day!" Next, Sojiro made a remark about Rui being "glum." Tsukasa then said "He always gets moody when he's happy," which Rui vehemently denied. The next morning, Tsukasa made fun of Tsukushi when she wore her hair in pigtails. Instead of getting a rise out of her, she ignored him. Later on, he saw her speaking happily with Kazuya Aoike, a new student. He became jealous and sent Kazuya a red card without asking the others. Tsukushi confronted Tsukasa for targeting Kazuya. He refused to tell her the real reason, only stating "Because you don't understand a thing!" Tsukasa slapped her when she said Kazuya was better than him. Tsukushi punched him in retaliation.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers Later the same day, Rui protected Tsukushi from the school's bullies. Tsukasa was taken aback for a second, before telling him "You realize what you're doing, right?" Rui, however, refused to back down which angered Tsukasa further. He then tried to grab Tsukushi out of Rui's arms. She eventually screamed at them both to drop her. Tsukasa declared "Our friendship is over." The following day, Tsukasa's anger at Rui had not yet waned. After school, Tsukasa went to see Tsukushi, whom had a cold, at her house. There he impressed her parents with his family name, earning him an invitation to dinner. Tsukushi was forced by her mother to walk him partway home. He was going to offer to pay her way to Hawaii for the school trip. She informed him she was going to Atami with Kazuya instead. The next day, Tsukasa announced to Sojiro and Akira that they were going to Atami.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers That summer, Tsukasa arrived in Atami on his family yacht, along with his friends and several Eitoku classmates. Shizuka and the others brought Rui along without informing him. He encountered Tsukushi on the beach with Kazuya and her parents. Tsukasa proceeded to brag about the yacht, causing her parents to faint. Shizuka and Rui then invited Tsukushi to that night's party. Tsukasa was peeved, having planned to invite her himself, and had to held back by Akira. Tsukasa later had his hairstylist straighten his hair for the party. That night, he was amazed by Tsukushi's makeover given to her by Shizuka. He was unable to give her a proper compliment. made to ask her to dance, but was pulled away by Yuriko. Later, the lights were turned off for a game. Tsukasa was kissed accidentally by Tsukushi during that time.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers Start of fall term ]] Immediately after kissing him, Tsukushi ran out of the room. Tsukasa followed her and asked "Don't tell me, you never kissed anyone before?" He continued to ramble on until she started to cry and ran off once again. The next day, Tsukasa met Tsukushi on the beach. Akira teased the two about them staring at each other, before Sojiro announced that he spotted them kissing the previous night. Tsukasa told the others "I couldn't stop her" and that she had "jumped" him. Later that day, Kazuya confronted Tsukasa and challenged him to catch more squid than him. Tsukasa only managed to catch an octopus. Kazuya told Tsukasa about how Tsukushi used to be. He guessed that Kazuya loved her and told him "Sorry to disappoint you, but she loves me." They later returned to the yacht, where they found Tsukushi. Tsukusa went from room to room inviting everyone to eat squid on deck.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers On the first day of the fall term, Tsukasa woke up early in a good mood. He went to pick up Akira and Sojiro after eating breakfast. There he got ready for his childish pranks against Tsukushi. First, he filled her locker with trash and then waited for her to walk up the stairs in order to wave a toy caterpillar in her face. Tsukushi was startled and called him a "jerk," before running off. Tsukasa then claimed to Akira and Sojiro that she was "crazy" about him. Later, he went searching for Rui and found him with Tsukushi at the emergency exit. When Tsukasa asked Akira and Sojiro about it, Yuriko walked up with her friends. She showed him a video of her and Rui during the Atami trip. Angry, Tsukasa smashed the camcorder and hit Yuriko, when she attempted to approach him. He then got a glassy-look in his eye as he told Akira and Sojiro, "Nobody has ever made a fool of me like this."Episode 8: "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!," Boys Over Flowers A few minutes later, a male student slightly bumped into Tsukasa. He immediately grabbed said student by his shirt collar. Tsukasa repeatedly kicked him, despite him saying sorry. Akira and Sojiro tried to stop him, but he had gone past the point of rational thought. Tsukasa then began towards another student and threatened to hit him with a chair. Teacher Urara Aoi stepped in and refused to move. Tsukasa threw the chair out the window in frustration. Later, he returned to the emergency exit where he found Tsukushi's voice recorder. She inevitably returned for her things. He pinned her to the wall, but she distracted him briefly which allowed her to run. Tsukasa caught up with her when she tripped. He held her arms and began kissing her. Tsukasa stopped once she started crying. Finally snapped out of it, he clumsily comforted her by saying "I won't do anything. Don't cry."Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Rui's departure The next time he saw Tsukushi was at Shizuka's birthday party. Tsukasa tried to ignore her at first. However, he later smirked at her when he noticed her staring while he was surrounded by women. After Tsukushi pummeled a producer, Akira compared her violent tendencies to Tsukasa's. The two exclaimed "Don't lump us together!" at the same time. On stage, Shizuka announced her intentions to return to France. Sometime later, Tsukasa was approached by a business rival of his father's. He coldly brushed him off and then noticed Tsukushi watching him. She brought up the women from earlier, causing Tsukasa to become indignant. The two apologized to each other, though it became a fight again when Tsukushi asked for an apology for the other day also. Tsukasa refused to do so. She then became sick and threw up on Tsukasa's suit, leading him to taking her home that night.Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers The following morning, Tsukasa approached Tsukushi at school. He asked her "Don't you have something to say to me?" She called him several names, before he reminded of the previous night. Their bickering was interrupted by a group of girls loudly declaring "Here's our big chance!," referring to Rui. Tsukasa compares Tsukushi to those girls and wonders what will happen to Rui when Shizuka leaves. Tsukushi eventually runs off. Some days later, Tsukasa and the others gathered at the airport to see off Shizuka. There Tsukushi asked him if it was okay to "repress your feelings." He replied "It's like there wasn't a relationship to begin with." Once Shizuka left, Rui finally showed up and revealed he was going after her. While watching Rui's plane take off, Tsukasa told Tsukushi "Let's go on a date." He failed to realize that she had not heard him, before walking off.Episode 11: "Love Beyond the Horizon," Boys Over Flowers Pretend dating Sojiro and Akira learned about Tsukasa's date the next day. They gave him advice, though he ignored it. He visited Tsukushi's classroom to tell her the time and place. That Sunday, Tsukasa ended up waiting for four hours in the snow. When Tsukushi finally showed up, he was very angry with her and the two bickered for several minutes. She asked him "Why did you wait so long," to which he replied "I thought you were in an accident or something." Tsukushi then offered to treat him to tea. He was still angry, when they reached their destination. Shortly after they entered the elevator, it broke down. Tsukasa, meanwhile, had developed a fever. Tsukushi eventually realized the problem and quickly took actions to bring his fever down. A few minutes later, he leaned in to kiss her just before the doors opened. Tsukushi walked him to a cab, before parting ways.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers After getting over his cold, Tsukasa returned to school. He was greeted by Sojiro and Akira, whom had heard about his date with Tsukushi. They asked him "How was it?" He was not sure what they meant and told them several random details, all of which they misconstrued. Tsukasa remained confused. Tsukushi coincidentally walked up at that moment. Tsukasa only managed to say "How are you?" to her. He then walked away after Akira called him a "kid" for being so nervous around her. Meanwhile, everyone at school began to think Tsukasa and Tsukushi were dating. He did not bother to correct the mistake and neither did she, though for different reasons. The next day, Tsukasa waited for Tsukushi at the gate when she was late for school. However, he denied that he was waiting when she asked. Tsukasa then treated her to lunch in the cafeteria.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers The following day, Tsukushi introduced the guys to Sakurako Sanjo. Sojiro and Akira were taken in by her cute looks, though she called herself ugly. Sojiro said "If you're ugly, what does that make Makino?," to which Tsukasa replied that Tsukushi was cute. That afternoon, Tsukasa asked Tsukushi if she wanted to hang out with them. She agreed but backed out at the last second. The next day, a bee flew near Sakurako while they were having lunch. She clung to Tsukasa, who then swatted the bee away.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa became annoyed with Sakurako, whom was asking him personal questions. He told her to be quiet, and asked Sojiro and Akira "What's she doing hovering around us?" Sakurako started to cry, leading the others to defend her. Tsukushi called him "trash" for making a girl cry. Sakurako surprised everyone when she yelled at Tsukushi for criticizing Tsukasa.Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers Sakurako incident A couple days later, Tsukasa arrived at school to find Tsukushi being attacked. He immediately ordered them to stop and started to walk towards Tsukushi. Sakurako then ran up to him and showed him a photo of Tsukushi in bed with a blonde guy. Tsukushi told Tsukasa that Sakurako was a liar and pleaded "I don't care if no one else believes me as long as you do!" Sakurako then showed him several more photos, which sent him into a state of shock. He walked away, followed by Sakurako. Tsukasa ended up at her house, not realizing that he drove her home. There Sakurako and Tsukasa talked about their parents in turn. She confessed her feelings for him, but mentioned Tsukushi in the process. He suddenly remembered that he left her and made to leave. Sakurako tried to get him to stay, but he rejected her advances.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa saved Tsukushi, apologizing and telling her "If you say it didn't happen, I believe you." He then held her in his arms. Tsukasa brought her to his house and called her mother to inform her that Tsukushi would be spending the night. After her bath, Tsukasa helped dress her wounds and promised to "take responsibility" if she had a scar. He then asked her about the guy, leading her to say "Don't tell me you're jealous." Tsukasa admitted that he was jealous and calmly told her that he loved her. He then kissed her. As she left the room, he told her "I'm serious. Don't brush this off." The next morning, Tsukasa woke up early and headed to school. There he had the male students who hurt Tsukushi the previous day hung from the roof by their ankles. He only agreed to let them down, after Tsukushi arrived and asked him to.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers Rui later surprised everyone with his return. Tsukasa was happy, but became annoyed when he saw Tsukushi staring at Rui. Tsukasa put his arm around Tsukushi's shoulders, telling Rui "Makino and I are dating." Rui seemed to accept it, which pacified Tsukasa. Sojiro then suggested that they cut their afternoon classes to hang out together. The next day, news that Sakurako had gotten plastic surgery done became a hot topic around school. Tsukasa called her a "real freak show," though he added "But I think her original face had more character." He then gave a pager to Tsukushi, whom was passing by. He informed her to come whenever he paged her. Later that day, Tsukasa sent over furniture to her house, which annoyed her. He paged and told her to come meet him at a club. Once there, she yelled at him to take all the furniture back before leaving.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Rui's return The next day after school, Tsukasa picked up Tsukushi and handed her a shopping bag from Chanel, before informing her they were going to his family's villa." Tsukushi told him she was not going, citing her parents as the reason. He then informed her that he had gotten permission from her father. They arrived at his plane, already containing the rest of the F4 and their guests. During takeoff, Tsukushi was scared and clung to Tsukasa's neck. He complained though he blushed fiercely. They shortly arrived at his family's private island. Tsukasa showed Tsukushi here room, where he hugged her and said "This will be our room." That night, she told Tsukasa she was tired and went off to bed. He followed not long after and informed her that he was going to sleep on the couch. He said "I don't want to sleep with a girl who doesn't love me," before asking her to give an answer soon.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa woke up in the middle of the night and found Tsukushi gone from the room. He immediately barged into Sojiro's and Akira's room yelling that Tsukushi was missing. Tsukasa paged her, asking her to return to the villa. When she did so, he yelled "Where the hell were you?!" She informed him "I went for a walk by myself." The following morning, the F4 and Tsukushi were playing volleyball when her pager fell out of Rui's pocket. He then handed it to Tsukasa, asking him to return it. Tsukasa realized that she lied earlier about being alone. A volleyball then hit him in the hard, causing him to fall over. He later tested Tsukushi by asking her about the pager. She lied again, claiming it was back in the room. A few seconds later, Kazuya and Sakurako arrived at the island, much to Tsukasa's annoyance. That night, he laid awake as he listened to Tsukushi leaving the room.Episode 20: "Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance His one noticeable trait was his hair, described as "very curly and stubborn." A hairstylist was able to straighten his hair, though it only remained so for about five hours. Despite his hair, Tsukasa was considered good-looking which earned him and his friends the name "Flower 4," or F4 for short. Personality and traits Tsukasa was incredibly privileged person, being from an extremely rich and well-known family. As such, he was known for using his family name to get whatever he wanted. He became attracted to Tsukushi because she stood up to him and was not swayed by his wealth. Tsukasa was also noted for his temper, often bickering with Tsukushi. He sometimes flew into blind rages, during which he was uncontrollable. Behind the scenes *Naoki Miyashita voices Tsukasa in the 1996 anime and the film. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:F4 members (anime) Category:Domyoji family (anime) Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Tokyo residents